Detachable or switchable graphics is a technology that utilizes both the graphical processing capabilities of a high-performance discrete graphics processing unit (GPU) and the power efficiency of an integrated GPU. In general, detachable graphics technology engages the discrete GPU only when it is needed for 3D applications, and uses the integrated GPU capabilities the rest of the time.
However, adding a discrete GPU to a system while applications are running requires applications to restart to take advantage of a newly available discrete GPU and similarly, removing a discrete GPU from a system while applications are running on the discrete GPU requires the applications to close before the discrete GPU can be removed. Moreover, current systems require explicit user interaction for removing a GPU, and a new GPU added to a system will not be used until a 3D application is restarted, (which requires user knowledge and application restart).